


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by EllenaMckelles



Series: Merry Christmas Arc [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, extreme fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenaMckelles/pseuds/EllenaMckelles
Summary: [ONESHOT] Harry hates getting gifts, but Draco is determined. {HYAMLC Arc 3}





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes… I’ve deleted both Unnecessary Pleasantries and Necessary Arrangements. Please, please, please do not be angry. I’d been in a rut for some time with that story, so I went back and reread both stories and decided that it needs some serious reworking, potentially a full rewrite. So just bear with me while I figure it all out, but considering I haven't written a one-shot in a while, I think it's time. Part of the 'Merry Christmas' story-arc, set post-HYAMLC. Because I love writing in this universe, and I love doing one-shots. It feels as though there’s less pressure to finish.
> 
> I was initially planning on participating in NaNoWriMo this year, but it fell apart for me rather quickly as I am one to work on multiple projects at once. I have terrible focus. Next year, I will be a planner not a panster.

 

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

_by Ellena McKelles_

 

Draco sat quietly behind his desk, trying to finish most of his paperwork before the holidays began. He smiled slightly to himself, impressed with his good mood. It had been quite some time since he had been excited for the coming holidays. He looked up at the photographs that now littered his desk. Harry with his godson Teddy, Harry and himself with Rose, and his favorite, which sat closest to him, was a photo of himself and Harry. It was the very first photo they had taken after had come out to their friends as a couple. It was at some garden party the Weasleys had thrown over the summer. Hermione had insisted she take a photo of them with her Muggle camera. Needless to say, Draco had been less than thrilled with the idea, Hermione had made of comment that Draco was really a vampire and wouldn't show up on Muggle film. He remembered sighing exasperatedly and Harry had laughed. Hermione managed to snap the photo at the perfect moment. Harry smiling brightly, his green eyes shining and Draco looking down at the dark-haired wizard, his face in a semi-scowl. Draco smiled warmly at the memory, interrupted by a sharp knock on the door of his office.

 

“Daydreaming?”

 

“Go away, Marc.” Draco replied. “I'm working.”

 

“I know, I know.” Marc raised his hands in defense. “I just came down to ask if you'd be my 'date' for the office Yule party next Friday.”

 

“Actually, no.” Draco said firmly. “I'm not going this year, I have plans that night.”

 

“Not going? You've never not gone.” Marc narrowed his eyes. “What's changed?”

 

“Since I started seeing someone.” Draco replied.

 

Marc smiled wickedly. “Oh, just because you are dating the Boy-Who-Lived doesn’t mean you can’t go to the office Yule party.”

 

Draco cast a sidelong glance. “Yes, I believe it does mean that I do not have to attend..”

 

Marc plops himself down in the chair opposite Draco's desk. “So, are you two exchanging gifts?”

 

“I... er... I hadn't thought about it.” Draco furrowed his brow. “We’re not all that keen on getting each other gift. I should get him something…  But what?”

 

Marc looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, there's the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.” Draco scowled. “Try to find something he would really enjoy.”

 

Marc left Draco alone to contemplate his gift. He wasn't quite sure what Harry would enjoy. They had been together almost two years. This was the point of the relationship when you gave gifts regularly. Which made Draco think back to his birthday. Had Harry gotten him a gift? Draco's eyes widened when he realized he had. The lovely dove-grey tie he was currently sporting and tickets to the opera. Draco hadn't gotten Harry anything for his birthday, merely because he had requested a quiet evening at Draco's flat in the city, eating take away and watching Muggle movies. Sighing, Draco went back to his paperwork, determined to get at least one thing completed on his to-do list.

 

 

**...::...::...::...::..::..**

Harry stood outside of Draco's flat, watching the blonde wizard unlock the door. It still amazed Harry that Draco lived in the Muggle part of London, in a completely Muggle flat. He plopped down on the sofa, setting the bag of Chinese take away on the coffee table. He turned to see Draco flitting about the kitchen. He loved to watch Draco move. He was so utterly graceful it made Harry feel so incredibly awkward, even on a good day. Draco walked back to sofa, carrying two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of very expensive Chardonnay in the other.

 

“Wine tonight?” Harry commented. “Are you planning on getting me drunk tonight, Mister Malfoy?”

 

Draco smiled disarmingly. “Possibly.”

 

“Why you terrible man, you.” Harry replied, looking scandalized. “You're going to get me intoxicated and then have your wicked way with me, aren't you?”

 

Draco handed Harry a glass. “Shut up and drink your wine, Harry.”

 

Harry complied, taking one hand to start rifling through the bags of Chinese. “How was work?”

 

“Work.” Draco said flatly. “Marc popped by towards the end of the day to ask whether or not I'd be attending the office party.”

 

“Really?” Harry looked intrigued. “What did you tell him?”

 

“That I was otherwise occupied that night, so I could not play wingman.” Draco replied, settling himself down next to Harry's side.

 

“Are you his wingman often?” Harry asked whilst he captured a broccoli between his chopsticks.

 

“Only when he wants a non-threatening presence around.”

 

Harry held up a piece of broccoli for Draco. “Non-threatening presence?”

 

Draco nodded solemnly. “' _A gay man is the best kind of wingman_ ', or so he says.” He chewed the piece of broccoli Harry had offered. “You'd be surprised at how many women want to walk on the dark side and shag an ex-Death Eater. Not to mention if there was a possibility of making said ex-Death Eater straight again.”

 

“I would not be surprised if said ex-Death Eater looked like you.” Harry smiled. “You're really beautiful, you know.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Beautiful?”

 

“Oh you know that you are.” Harry replied.

 

Draco smiled. “It is nice to hear the sentiment every once in awhile.”

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

Draco pulled the dark-haired wizard close. “Oh, you’re not beautiful.”

 

Harry looked affronted. “I’m not?”

 

“No, you’re _gorgeous_.” Draco buried his head into Harry’s shoulder, running his long fingers over his abdomen. “Lithe, bright-eyed, dark haired, sun-kissed gold skin, and Cupid’s bow lips. You are the epitome of what I consider _perfection_.”

 

“What do you want?” Harry replied, batting away Draco’s hands.

 

Draco frowned. “Why must you think I want something?” 

 

“Because you only get this way when you want something.”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Draco batted his eyelashes.

 

Harry lifted the bottle of wine from the table. “You only bring out this vintage when you want to make sure that I get drunk.” Harry settled back on the sofa. “Come on now, just ask for it.”

 

“Just curious to know if we are exchanging gifts this year,” Draco said quietly. “Because I know how much you like getting presents.”

 

Harry grimaced into his wine glass. He then pushed himself off the sofa and strode from the room.

 

“So that’s a no then?” Draco called.

 

Harry returned holding a plainly wrapped package. “I suppose you should open this here and not at the Weasleys. Merlin forbid they think I actually like you.”

 

“Merlin forbid...” Draco snorted. Molly Weasley was happy Harry was happy, but she had made it clear that she would have preferred he was happy with someone other than a Malfoy.

 

Harry pushed the package into Draco’s hands. “Open it.”

 

“Alright, alright… There’s no need to be so pushy.”

 

Draco tore into the package. He gasped as he lifted three neatly folded sweaters out of the box. One was a lovely cream color with a navy accent around the collar made from cable knit, one in an ice blue cashmere, and the last in a deep burgundy wool. They looked insanely expensive. He looked up from the package and smirked.

 

“These are Burberry, Harry.” Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How did you know?”

 

“Pansy.” Harry confessed. “She made a passing comment at tea one day that even though Burberry was a Muggle brand, their menswear lines were absolute perfection.” He placed a hand over his heart dramatically. “It’s really an affront that you didn’t own any pieces from this year’s winter collection.”

 

Draco’s ears went red. “Can’t tell that woman anything…”

 

“Oh no, I’m glad she did.” Harry replied, “You are impossible to buy for.”

 

“Says the man who is just as terribly impossible.”

 

“I don’t need anything.”

 

Draco pursed his lips. “But there must be something you want.”

 

Harry snuggled into the crook of Draco’s arm. “I have everything I want.”

 

“Everything?”

 

“Yes, _everything_.” He smiled, fingering Draco’s tie.

 

“Are you sure?

 

“ _Positive_.”

 

“So if I talk to Hermione or Remus, they are not going to give me any suggestions?” Draco asked, leaning back to rest on the arm of the sofa, pulling Harry on top of him.

 

“You will get nothing.” Harry replied, kissing Draco’s neck. “No suggestions whatsoever.”

 

Draco moaned as Harry ran a hand over his chest. “You are getting a gift from me.”

 

“How about you give me that package you’re hiding in your trousers?”

 

Draco grinned, taking the opportunity to spin the smaller wizard so he was lying underneath him. “Oh, I’ll give you a package…”

 

 

**...::...::...::...::..::..**

 

 

Draco paced nervously across the entryway of the Weasleys home. He had thought this was a good idea when he initially began planning, but now he wasn’t so sure. He was nervous. He hated being nervous. Nervous meant an opportunity for something to go wrong. A strong hand clapped down on his shoulder and he jumped.

 

“Does being in the Weasley house really make you that skittish?” Charlie snorted.

 

“No… Yes… Maybe?” Draco wrung his hands. “Today has to be perfect for Harry.” 

 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure it will be. He always enjoys Christmas here.”

 

Draco relaxed slightly. “No you’re right… I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“Draco Malfoy being ridiculous?” Charlie laughed. “I never thought I’d see the day. Have we finally rubbed off on you, Mr Prim-and-Proper?”

 

Draco scowled. “My apologies for having some type of decorum most of the time. You know, it wouldn’t kill you to-”

 

“Charlie, stop picking on him.” Ginny said softly, punching her brother’s shoulder. “He’s only been around for a year or so. Look at ‘Mione. She’s been with Ron for ages and can still be uncomfortable here.”

 

“Your mother doesn’t exactly make it easy for her.” Draco drawled.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Just be lucky you’re not a girl. The way she talks about having a mountain of grandchildren…” She shivered slightly. “You should have seen the way she reacted when Hermione said she was done having children after Hugo. You’d have thought that she was announcing herself as the next Dark Lord.”

 

Draco snorted. “I’m sure she’ll find some way to harass Harry and I about having children.” He placed his hand on his hip in the same manner Mrs Weasley did when she was speaking matter-of-factly. “You know, there’s always adoption. Tons of children displaced due to the aftermath of the war. And the two of you have all that room!”

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “You do that impression way too well.”

 

“Well, it’s basically my mother but a little brassier.” Draco replied matter-of-factly. “She might be a Pureblood Ice Queen, but she’s still a woman. A woman who has a secret fondness for babies.”

 

“That is not something I can picture.” Ginny said, shaking her head.

 

“What can’t you picture?” Harry asked, sidling up to Draco.

 

“My mother being affectionate.” Draco replied solemnly.

 

Harry snorted. “It’s definitely weird to watch.”

 

“You’ve seen it?!” Ginny exclaimed.

 

“The Ice Queen does have a heart.” Harry nodded, only to be elbowed by Draco. “What? She does and it’s absolutely adorable.”

 

“Adorable?” Draco looked stricken. “Don’t ever, _ever_ let my mother hear you say that. You’ll ruin her reputation as the Pureblood Ice Queen. She’d never forgive you.”

 

Harry giggled. “Fine, I will keep her secret. I came to tell you three that dinner was ready.”

 

Draco, Ginny, and Charlie followed Harry into the dining room. He would be loath to admit it, but dinner was Draco’s favorite part of Christmas at the Weasleys. It was boisterous and people were everywhere. Nobody waited for a well-timed butler pass, they grabbed whatever dish they wanted, when they wanted it. He watched as little Rose sat primly next to her mother, cutting her ham into delicate slices, while her brother Hugo shoved potatoes unceremoniously into his face. He watched as Fred and George teased Charlie, slapping the Dragon-Tamer on the back as his ears turned red. The way Molly coddled little Dominique so Fleur could eat her dinner. He understood why Harry was so attached to this family. Even if he had left their youngest at the altar, they still loved him. They made sure the Boy-Who-Lived did not feel homeless, unloved or unwanted.

 

After dinner, the gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Harry and Draco plopped down on the floor, next to the fireplace. They watched as the children tore wildly into their gifts. Draco sighed, dropping his chin onto the top of Harry’s head.

 

Harry looked up at the blonde. “You alright?”

 

“Perfect.” Draco murmured. “Just a little tired.”

 

“The Weasleys will do that too you.” Harry chuckled as Victoire bounced into his lap, thanking her ‘Uncle’ Harry for the prettiest set of French silk hair bows she’s ever seen.

 

“Can we get some air?” Draco whispered.

 

Harry nodded. “Of course, I’ll get our coats.” He rose, pulling the blonde up from the floor.

 

Hermione looked up from helping Hugo with his toys. “Everything alright?”

 

“Yes, I just need some air.” Draco smiled.

 

Hermione smiled back as she watched the two of tip-toe out of the living room.

 

 

**...::...::...::...::..::..**

 

            Harry clung to Draco as they took a stroll through the Weasleys’ back garden. The snow glittered in the moonlight and crunched lightly beneath their boots. Harry sighed, leaning against the old fence that separated the garden and their makeshift Quidditch pitch. Draco stared down at the dark-hair wizard. His cheeks reddened by the crisp night air, breath coming in short white clouds. He looked so utterly sweet, Draco had to bite his lip to suppress a smile.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re so adorable, you know?” Draco chuckled, snuggling Harry to his side.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you drunk?”

 

“Just on my love for you…” Draco sighed.

 

Both of Harry’s eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. “You are definitely drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk.” Draco replied. “I’m nervous.”

 

“What on earth are you nervous about?”

 

Draco turned and stared down at the brunette wizard. “You know, you really are perfect.” Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco placed a finger across his lips to silence him. “You are. You have the biggest heart, you’re intelligent, you are so ridiculously brave there are songs about you… Not to mention, you extremely easy on the eyes.” Harry snorted. “Being with you makes me feel normal and not like the icy ex-Death Eater turned ruthless DMLE-solicitor everyone believes me to be. You make me warm and fuzzy. I love you for that.”

 

“Oh, Draco…” Harry smiled.

 

“Don’t me mad,” Draco dug in his jacket pockets. “But I got you a gift.”

 

Harry frowned. “Draco, I said no gifts.”

 

“I know, I know…” The Slytherin gnawed on his lower lip. “It’s not a really big gift but it’s something I’ve wanted to give you for a while now.” He produced a small box from his pocket. “If you’ll have it.”

 

Harry took the package from Draco. “I suppose you would make me open it here, lest the Weasleys think you actually like me.”

 

“Merlin forbid…” Draco smiled.

 

Harry pulled the ribbon from the top of the box. It fell open and expose a white platinum braided ring, inlaid with diamonds and emeralds on a black velvet pillow.

 

“Draco…” Harry breathed.

 

“I thought I’d give you forever.” Draco replied. “You most certainly don’t have that.”

 

Harry laughed nervously. “I-I don’t know what to say…”

 

Draco smiled, leaning in to take the ring from its pillow. “Just say yes.”

 

Harry gave Draco a teary smile as the blonde slipped the ring on his finger. “ _Draco_ …”

 

“Just say it. Say yes to forever, Harry James Potter.” Draco’s smile widened. “Say yes to forever with me.”

 

Harry stared down at the ring on his finger. “Yes, I'd like forever very much.”

 

Draco kissed Harry deeply, dipping the smaller wizard slightly.

 

“FINALLY!” George shouted, the sound of cheering and laughter could be heard behind him.

 

Harry turned around to see the entire Weasley clan standing out in the snow. “They knew?”

 

“Of course they knew.” Draco replied, holding the dark-haired wizard close. “Do you think I could ask for your hand _without_ their approval?”

 

“You asked them?” Harry asked, pulling back to look at Draco.

 

“And Remus.” Draco replied quietly. “He’s the closest thing to father you have, besides Arthur Weasley. I’m surprised all of them managed to keep it a secret from you for so long.”

 

“They’re usually terrible secret-keepers.”

 

“Sometimes a light-handed threat goes a long way.” Draco said absently, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

 

“Draco...”

 

The blonde wizard kissed him again. “Do you like your present?”

 

Harry stared down the platinum ring that graced his finger. “I love it. I love you.”

 

“I love you more…” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s small frame. “Now, shall we go and show your red-haired brood your pretty ring?”

 

Harry smiled broadly in response and followed the blonde wizard back towards the Weasleys’ home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETED 11.27.2016
> 
> [insert Sia’s “Alive” here] Yes, I am alive! And look, I managed to post this one before Christmas. I’m so goddamn proud of myself. I am currently working on the rewrite of Necessary Pleasantries, and honestly this story was necessary. Also, I’ve been dying to write it for quite some time.


End file.
